Episode 26 - Cornette
Note - Jim Cornette joins the show as Co-Host for the entire episode, similar to his first appearance on Episode 4. Topics during Jim's appearance range from: * The origins of his Yachting Cap look from Georgia Championship Wrestling All-Stars in 1983 * Mark Gastinau's boxing mishap with wrestler Derrick Dukes * Jim's head being shaved with a Bic disposable razor in 1984 Mid-South Wrestling and much more. Timestamps: 0:05:22 - Superuniverse Top Ten * 10. Fake Stan Lane * 9. Misnomer Chris Adams * 8. Santo Gold * 7. Yomamba the Jungle Savage * 6. The Hangman (Bruce Pobanz) * 5. Sue the Shooter * 4. Rasslin' Glen Goza * 3. Black Scorpion * 2. Orgasmic Larry Nelson * 1. Disappointed Lance Russell * STILL CHAMPION - Marc Gullen (def. Denim Fritz) 0:52:37 - Jim Cornette on Little John Harris Cornette: Well, that’s another reason why we fuckin’ quit, because the match at Texas Stadium was Little John was in the corner to offset me against The Fantastics in that fucked up Tag Title match. If you watch the match back on YouTube or the Network or wherever the fuck it is, when you see the camera pan – if they don’t edit it – the camera pans to us going to the back: I am cussin’, I am hating that fucking match. I was so fucking mad that’s when I decided to quit the territory. I didn’t actually – the boys waited for the fuckin’ cheques, but I knew we had to get the fuck- they found this fucking clown in South Texas somewhere, and Scott Casey, they gave him the task of trying to teach him something or trying to see if they could teach him anything and Scott reported back that at 7’6 legitimately, I think, and over 400 pounds – most of it in his stomach – that his bench press was, like, 135. He had NO athlete of any kind, didn’t know what the fuck he was doin’, but they wanted to do this angle where the Fantastics had found him in South Africa – this is a Ken Mantell; fuckin’ explains it. He wasn’t even on drugs and he came up with that shit! He missed a hell of an opportunity – he could have been fucked up on everything the boys were doing and not done any worse than this shit. “They found him on a tour in South Africa,” even though they hadn’t left town for more than 3 days in 6 months. He was their friend – Little John – and he wanted to get into wrestling so they want to know if he could sit next to me at Texas Stadium to keep an eye on me so I wouldn’t interfere. We’d finally decide who gets these held-up belts, and of course that got me the opportunity to get in one of my favorite lines of all time – “Little John sit next to me? Well, sure! Where is the wee little fellow?” as I’m looking around, right? Then, of course, he comes in the side door, and there’s this big fucking galoot in overalls and this ridiculous straw-hat – this country bumpkin fuck with this giant goiter on his fuckin’ stomach. It looked like a football cut in half with clamp marks where they’d done some kind of operation when he took his shirt off. We used to make Bobby Eaton throw up ‘cause we’d say “When he does the belly bump to you, it’s gonna pop all over you,” right? So here comes this fucker to the ring and he’s as fucking big as all god damn Christmas, and I fuckin’ do the – and they replay it in slo-mo going to the bump – with the big eyes and the shock and the heart attack and the fall down, and it was fuckin’ hilarious, and that was the best part of the fuckin’ angle. When it came time for the fuckin’ match, they gimmicked our match up. We have a chance to have a match in Texas Stadium in front of 25,000 people with The Fantastics, but here are the rules: all 4 men wrestling at the same time, it takes place in BOTH rings – ‘cause they got two rings set up because the first year they had a fuckin’ match that needed a stadium, and second year they needed a stadium that needed a match – so they gimmicked it all up. 2 rings, all four guys at the same time, one referee in each ring, and Cornette will sit next to Little John, who couldn’t say sooey if the hogs had him when it came to wrestling. So, already – and no disqualifications – they’re just gonna have a 4 man fight, and they actually had – for those rules, if you go back and watch it – a very exciting fuckin’ match and fight, and it was going great, but Little John had to be involved in the finish. The story was that all he had to do was slap Bobby Eaton’s leg and distract him so Bobby could get rolled up where there was a pin in the other ring, and one heel would be up on the pin and one babyface’d be up and both referee’s count at the same time, but the babyface would get his in a count beforehand. That’s what they wanted to do with a god damned guy who’s never been in the fucking ring or a match before – who’s making his debut in Texas Stadium in front of 25,000 people – and they figured “well you’re sitting next to him; just tell him.” Alright. The match happens. He’s supposed to do it – you can actually see me on a tape. I’m not screaming at him but I’m “Do it. Slap his leg. Do it! Do it now!” (laughing) He’s standing there; he got lost. He didn’t know what the fuck – Bobby’s waiting for his leg. Bobby then turns around – the point is, because John didn’t do something that simple, we actually won the match. The heel pin that Dennis had, the referee counted first, so it PLAINLY – wasn’t even close – so the people saw us win the belts, then the referee for no reason give the belts to the Fantastics, and then we leave the ring – oh no! Here’s my big chance to really kill myself now that my boys are buried, I’ll kill myself too: they wanted me to hit him with the raquet and then have him not sell it and grab the racket and break it. I said “he can’t break this racket.” “Well, gimmick it.” I said “Well, if I hit him, then the god damn thing – it’ll break before it’s supposed to.” “Oh no! Oh no! Just gimmick it a little bit and work hit him.” OK. Obviously those graphite rackets, it wasn’t a metal one, but those graphite rackets were STIFF in those days, and – so it’s gotta be so he can break it and at the same time – so I saw it halfway through and it still feels pretty stiff to me, so I run up behind him and I hit him like *Poof* - a horrible racket shot on the back – and the racket top falls off like the top of a fuckin’ lollypop. He turns around and looks and I go “Well, that fuckin’ figures,” and as I’m leaving the ring, I’m fucking cussin’ and I said “Boys, we got to go.” It just – it was HORRIBLE. 1:12:13 - Dr. Mike Lano "booking" Jim Cornette on a tour of Japan in the 1990's 1:16:22 - Book of the Week 1:20:32 - Dennis of the Week (with an extended talk with guest Kenny Bolin) Kenny: When he gets there, I think the first night there, he actually rents a limo, and I had a former roommate of mine that had move to Nashville out of accident. He didn’t know I was in Nashville, and I sure as hell didn’t know he was coming, but this guy looked DEAD like Huey Lewis – you put glasses on him, and you couldn’t tell the two apart. This blew Dennis away also. He meets the guy and says “My god – sonofabitch does look like Huey Lewis! I was thinking of treating you and your wife and little Chris to dinner – where’s your favorite place to eat?” and I said “We love T.G.I. Fridays.” “Well, I’m gonna rent a limo, and we’re gonna get Huey Lewis here, and we’re gonna get the VIP treatment and we’re gonna go to T.G.I. Friday’s tonight.” So I want you to know he does rent the limo, and there we go. We pull up – we’re all wearing suits and ties, which is hard to get me in a suit and tie, if you guys have known me very long. So we pull up, and we’re putting “Huey Lewis” over, and he’s eating this shit up, because he’s just a struggling cookware salesman, barely paying his rent, and tonight, he’s a fucking celebrity. So we pull up and me and Coralluzzo are front line security. We’re getting everybody to step back, we’re making sure that the table’s reserved, and we’ve called ahead and set up a table reserved for Mr. Lewis (laughing). We never said his name was Huey. So when we get there, I said “Is Mr. Lewis’ table available, please?” Yes it is.” So the limo gets out, and then my wife and kid and a couple of others that are with us – I think Tony Krahn and Jane Krahn that we worked for with the cookware company at that time – and here me and Dennis are: we’re front line mafia security. This is exactly what we look like, and Huey’s right in the middle of us. So we – George Moore was his name – we’re walking in, and we’re pushing people back: anybody’s getting close, we’re “please, please. No pictures. Please,” and most of the people in there had no fucking clue that anybody named “Mr. Lewis” was coming to eat there, but now: the buzz is going around the whole fucking place. They all want to come and see “Mr. Lewis.” We get to our table – we’re off in a secluded area. We get the Piss Boys to stand guard (laughing). They’re making sure that no one comes down to bother us at our table. They hadn’t officially become fully honorary Piss Boys yet – and you’ll know about that story in a little bit but they’re on to become the Piss Boys – so they’re standing guard and making sure nobody fucks with us, and now it’s time for us to leave. Now, we have to make room and we like to never got out of that fucking place, because everybody thought Huey Lewis was having dinner with us – and he could take his glasses off and from a distance, if you was right up on him, you’d have sworn this motherfucker was Huey Lewis – and he was a big deal back then; we’re talkin’ 87-88. Probably about ’88 I guess. The Memphis convention was ’88. Kenny: ’88. You probably know better than I do – so ’88, and Huey Lewis was still a reasonably a big deal back then. We’d like to never did get to our damn limo – we almost ribbed ourselves – and Fridays was PISSED when they found out the next day it wasn’t Huey Lewis, but they never knew ‘till then, and one of the managers there knew me real well and he called me (laughing). He said “Why in the hell didn’t you tell us?” and I said “It wasn’t Huey Lewis; we just fuckin having some fun.” He was mad, because he said EVERYBODY in there bought it hook, line, and sinker, and that was basically Coralluzzo’s idea. I sure as shit wasn’t gonna rent a limo, and apparently he had some type of budget to be able to get it. He got it, and I didn’t ask how. 2:11:47 - Cornette's Commentaries: Jim Cornette watches The Patriot & Judo Joe Black Jim Cornette Watches Koko Ware vs. The Patriot & Judo Joe Black Posted by 6:05 Superpodcast on Saturday, May 28, 2016